exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Resistance
The Earth resistance was intially comprised of several seperate resistance cells, the most prominent being Chicago and Austrailia, though there is known to have been a cell in Maine as well. Initially each of these cells operated more or less independent of one another, each feeling that their respective leader knew the best way to win the war. After nearly a year under Neosapian rule, the Exo-fleet made contact with the various resistance leaders and convinced them that each group fighting its' own war against the Neosapians wouldn't bring an end to Phaeton's tyrannical rule. Sean Napier, being the loudest voice for cooperation with the Exo-fleet, was appointed at the leader of the Earth bound resistance groups with each cell leader reporting to him. While there continued to maverick operations in various cells, the coordination between them greatly increased after this point. Sean Napier A Misfit turned Freedom fighter turned general turned politician, Sean Napier is perhaps the most dynamic character of the series. We first meet him shortly before the second Neo-sapian war. At that time, Napier was Security force member in Chicago, though it's implied that prior to this he was a hot shot Exo-fleet pilot with a record of insubordination and an attitude toward authority and it was these traits that ultimately got Napier kicked out of the Exo-fleet. See full article: Sean Napier Chicago Resistance Even Hanley Eve Hanley was Sean Napiers right hand woman and the second leader of Earth Resistance Force. She may have seemed pragmatic and emotionally cold, but in fact, Eve was a very romantic person with a special passion for art. See full Article: Eve Hanley Jinx Madison Prior to the Neo invasion of Earth, Jinx Madison was a street wise youth known for his guts and flare for pyrotechnics. After the Neo takeover, Jinx took refuge in a dilapidated firehouse, where he honed his fire mechanics skills and customized an abandoned firefighting vehicle into a fierce Fire Warrior E-Frame. see full article: Jinx Madison Peter Tanaka Diana Picasso Gillespie J.J. Grimley Voodoo Austraillian Resistance Nick Tyree The leader of the Australian resistance on earth, Nick is a hot headed leader who acts like he should automatically be in charge. In truth, Tyree is the sort of person who shouts in a battle just so his voice can be heard. see full article: Nick Tyree George George was a member of the resistance against Phaeton's tyrannical rule over the Human Homeworld of Earth. He was based in Australia and seemed to act as Nick Tyree's number one man. He trusted in Nick Tyree and supported him throughout the war including launching the ill fated reconquest of Australia. A dark skinned man who spoke with a slight Australian accent he piloted a Ground Assault E-frame similar to the one flown by Wolf Bronsky. Note: It is possible he is the brother of the Australian tracker Denny Bourigum who helped Alec DeLeon and Maggie Weston in the Australian Outback. Denny mentions that he has a brother named George in the Australian resistance and although this is a common name the viewers are lead to believe they are one and the same. Category:Factions Category:Terrans